Percy Jackson and The Avengers Meet
by maida321
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were working when a group of weird people in costumes appear wanting to ask Percy some questions for being a possible terrorist. Will they become allies, enemies or friends? I know that the first chapters are a bit crappy with the writting, but it gets better, trust me.
1. chapter 1

**N/A: This is my first fanfic, and originally it was in Spanish but I translated it into English. I hope you like it!** **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson series characters, or Marvelones.** _

Percy's POV

Annabeth and I were in a New York cafe reviewing the reports of the losses we had had in the war against Gaia. These had been made by Athena's children and it was supposed to be a very depressing task, but actually doing it with Annabeth helped a little.Her hair shone with the sun and it looked very beautiful, although I think that at that moment I was looking at her for a long time because she told me "what's wrong seaweed brain, stop seeing me as a fool and read me the data". "13, 7, 8 and 5" I read, so we spent all afternoon until the sun went down. We were returning to eat when I heard something, so I almost automatically took out my pen, uncovered it and out of nowhere came a celestial bronze sword. Annabeth must have heard it too because she was already with her dagger raised and in fighting position. Out of the darkness came 6 figures; there was a man with a bow that was pointing at my face as if he was waiting for any moment to shoot me and that would have perfectly passed for a son of Apollo if it were not for the demigods we have a short life expectancy, there was also a woman with a face boredom and a pair of knives in his hands, there was a guy with a shield with the flag of the United States and with an imperturbable seriousness, there was also a thin man who did not seem to fit with the rest of the group, although something in him did not stop y restless. These were the ones on the ground, because the other two were in the air, one with a metal armor and the other with a hammer in his hand and intense blond hair, the last one had a worried face, as if he wanted to be anywhere but there. The atmosphere had been very tense until the man with the shield said "Percy Jackson, you will come with us".

Captain America's POV

24 hours before

"So, why did you meet us here, Fury?" I asked him. Half an hour ago, the director of SHIELD had called me and the rest of the team and since we were all together, I decided to find out what was the real reason for us to meet. "Well Cap, I was reviewing the files of possible candidates for the Avengers initiative when I saw a very strange file, there was a boy who had been expelled from multiple schools and had some interesting "accidents" of property destruction. I researched a little more on my own and discovered several interesting things that I can not tell you now, but the general facts are these: name: Perseus (Percy) Jackson; age: 16; family: mother: Sally Jackson, father: --, stepfather: Gabe Ugliano, now disappeared" explained Fury. This is weird, in general SHIELD never lacks information, there is something suspicious about all this. Thor, who had been silent all this time, commented, "You should not mess with this, it's more than you can handle and you do not understand what's going on. Perseus is a great hero and he has gone through a lot, he deserves a little peace at least, besides you do not know who he is, you do not know what he is, I warn you not to go there". Thor was always confident, but this time the tone in his voice was strange, almost as if it belonged to someone else, almost as if he was scared. "Well, given that Thor is warning us not to go and this seems very serious, I think the obvious option would be to respect our friend and ... Go find the boy, so be prepared because tomorrow we will go out for him" said Tony .


	2. chapter 2

**As** **I told you in the other chapter, this is translated from english to spanish so, please tell me if you find a mistake in the sense. I only have a general idea for the story so, if you would like that I add some other characters form the camp Half-Blood comment on it.**

 **PD: The Avengers can see the weapons of Percy and Annabeth, for the time they have spent with Thor.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or marvel.**

Percy's POV

"So... who are you, and why do you want me to accompany you?". Everyone looks at me surprised, including Annabeth, until she seems to realize something because her eyes return to that brightness of wisdom. "Percy was disconnected for a while, so to speak, but I repeat his question, why would you want to take him away?". "Well girl, your friend has turned out to be an interesting case and we would like him to come with us for a while to... know him, yeah that's the word, to get to know him a little better" says the guy in the metal suit. I am so confused. These people clearly suspect something but I do not understand who they are and why even Annabeth knows them.

Annabeth's POV

O no, what did you made now seaweed brain. Now you are in the sight of these mortal heroes, this is going to be a problem. I can not let Percy go with them because he could reveal things about our world, if Thor has not told them anything yet, but I don't think so, the gods are usually very discreet with this and I do not think he is the exception, even if it's about your colleagues. I don't understand how he allowed them to come for Percy, and even worse, to accompany them. I have to think something quickly before they take him by force, we've gone through a lot to be separated now. "Thanks for the offer but, I think Percy will not go with you today, maybe another day" I said with my dagger in my hand. That was very stupid to say, but I could not think of anything, now all I have left is to buy time, although we probably have to fight for what I said. "Girl, have a favor and move away, it's not you we're looking for, so if you leave now we will not hurt you" said the famous spy, this is a little ironic because the job of a spy is to disappear and camouflage, I wonder if joining her group will have affected her work, probably yes, but that does not matter now. What she said made me furious, how did she dared to treat me like this, as if traveling through Tartarus with my boyfriend would not have meant anything, although of course she did not know it. "Go to Tartarus," I said, although a second later I realized that what I said could have put us in danger. Then, as if the gods had turned against me, the billionaire said "to Tartarus, interesting choice of words, Thor ... This will have nothing to do with you?". "Don't include me, this is between you and these demigods," said the Norse god. I do not think he even realized that he had just ruined everything. "So that's what it was about, it turned out that's why you knew them and you warned us not to look for them but, do you mean demigods like you, the Vikings?" Captain America deduces. Percy, who I had almost forgotten that he was still here, said "Thank you Thor, you left us with no choice, well, I guess now we have to tell them." Annbeth and I are demigods like Thor said but, not the same type as him, we are from Greek mythology. I am the son of Poseidon and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. We both go to the camp Half-Blood, there we learn to defend ourselves from the monsters that want to kill us. We are still recovering from the war against Gaia and the world is almost destroyed. That's like a summary of everything".

Thor's POV

I knew we didn't have to come here. I do not know how, but I think I just ruined everything. Hahaha, ups. The gods are going to kill me for this but, for now I have to worry about the current situation, and taking advantage of the fact that everything was revealed, maybe I can help these demigods with their traumas of war and having fallen in Tartarus, so I could redeem myself. "Your summary doesen't describe all your incredible deeds and those of your colleagues, especially Annabeth, and it doesn't tell everything that you had to affront.

Besides that it was not just a war they fought. In all Asgard stories of your courage are told" I said hoping to calm things down a bit and wanting the rest to realize who they were dealing with though, everything I said is true and I'm not exaggerating at all. "This clarifies many things but, I think you should still join us because this is not the best place to discuss this, and you too Annabeth, I can see that you are the brain here" says my partner Banner. The girl gives a look of pride to her boyfriend and he rolls his eyes. "I guess you're right, so how do we get to the tower of the Avengers? Maybe Percy can call some pegasus to take us" says Annabeth. "Don't worry, I will take care of that" he says with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so late with the new chapter but, this is a bit longer than usual.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Avengers, lamely.**

Percy's POV

Well, it turns out that these guys have a jet, why they have a jet! We went up there and everything was full of luxurious things, it seemed something that only a billionaire would use, although I do not know why I think the guy with armor is, maybe because it seems to cost millions of dollars; just a feeling. It turned out that the archer had smiled in that strange way because he was the one who was going to handle the ship. He must have seen my uncomfortable face because he said "fear of heights?". "In truth it is fear of who this domain belongs to" I explained and although I think he did not understand so well, he remained silent. I do not know why, even though we're saving the world or at least trying to do it, Zeus still dreams of knocking me out of the sky, so I do not know how he'll react to doing it without any good excuse. "We are already here, and still nobody bothers to explain to me who you are" I say remembering that I was flying in the jet of strangers who probably wanted to lock me in a cell for life, because I can be a threat to them, this does not make much sense to me, they know that we saved the world, why do they still distrust me, do not they believe in what their partner says? "Wow, they really said that you did not know us, we are the child avengers, the most powerful heroes on the planet, we saved the world from an alien invasion recently, I am Tony Stark, also called Ironman" said the one that seems to be called Tony. I can not believe he's so arrogant, we've saved the world millions of times and you do not see us screaming it around. "So, Uncle Sam is Captain America or Steve Rogers, Legolas is Hawkeye or Clint Barton, Marilyn Monroe redheaded is Black Widow or Natasha Romanoff and Doctor House is Bruce Banner or Hulk, although I do not understand where the nickname comes from" I summarize after everyone showed up. "Hey Thor, how's Magnus?" Annabeth asks, I just remembered that they are from the same mythology. "Well, Ragnarok recently delayed" replied the deity, which was not really so bad. "Wait, why your cousin knows Thor?" asked Banner, "because he lives in Valhalla" I said, proud to know my girlfriend's family, even if that's a little weird. "Wait, that means he's dead, I'm so sorry," the doctor replied. "Don't worry, it does not feel like he was gone, plus I can him often," Annabeth said as if that were something completely normal. It seemed that Stark wanted to replicate it, but as with Clint, he remained silent; They must be so confused.

Hawkeye's POV

I did not fully understand what Percy was talking about when he said that about domains, or why Annabeth said she saw her cousin often, but I guess I have to get used to this, after all, I live with Thor. When we arrived, Cap, who is like the team leader, although I would never say that out loud because Tony would kill me, told the teens "first Dr. Banner will review his health and then we will test his physical abilities, let's see if what Thor says about you is true, there they're going to shoot with Clint, then they're going to fight hand-to-hand against me and finally, Percy is going to fight with Thor while Annabeth is fighting with Natasha". This is going to be fun, I want to see what they have these two of special. First we went to a medical room, children seemed worried, maybe they did not like to go to the doctor. "Please take off your Percy shirt," asked Banner. "No Percy, they're going to see it," Annabeth said, but he did not answer and he paid attention to Bruce, when he took off the jacket he was wearing, there were some small scars on his arms, I thought it would be worse, but the bad really was when he took off his orange shirt. His body was muscular, not as it should be a normal teen, but that was not so important, the most striking is that it was riddled with large and scarred scars and marks. Also on his right arm he had a tattoo that said SPQR, I do not know what that means. His blue eyes like the sea looked tired and experienced, it was not in his body where we saw everything that he had suffered, it was in his eyes. After this the atmosphere became more tense, nobody wanted to talk about this, but we still had to see. When I entered the training room, I asked them to follow me to the station, Percy seemed to want to protest because he had a face of deep suffering when he had to shoot with a bow and arrow. The first exercise was easy, you only had to shoot a target 20 meters away, the target was not even one in motion. The girl was not so bad, she hit the red circle. But the child is the worst archer I have ever seen in my life. He did not even hit the bullseye, the arrow stopped in the middle and started to fall until it was buried in the ground, that is not even possible! I'm afraid to see what your other skills are like. "I knew this was going to end badly" said the boy.

Annabeth's POV

After we finished shooting and that as I expected, Percy failed miserably, we moved to hand-to-hand with Steve. That had never been my specialty, but some tricks I can do, besides, with seaweed brain at my side, this can not go so badly. In the end we will be us 2 against Captain America. I do not know how this will finish. "I remind you that it is body to body, that means, you can not use any weapons or powers" Steve reminded us. I think it was a bit unnecessary but it does not matter. We went to a part of the room that looked like a mini arena, where we got into our battle positions. Percy was the first to attack, he threw his fist against the face of the Cap, but he deflected it with his hand and Percy went on, lost balance and Steve pushed him. It seemed like he was playing with us. I took a little longer to attack because I was analyzing the situation. We took a few turns observing each other until he attacked, I dodged and without looking back, I threw my elbow waiting to fall on his back, I think I gave him at that precise point because it sounded, he fell but got up quickly, just to when Percy was ready for the second round, although this time something strange happened, seaweed brain was thinking about his next move, I never thought I would see this. He let the Captain attack first, but he did not dodge the hit, if not that he received it with his hands, then he pulled his arm and threw him to the floor, this is very rare given that Steve's strength is incredible. So the fight ended although it was clear that the Cap could have continued and I'm not sure who would have won. "It was a good fight, but we still have to check their skills with weapons and if they have any power" Rogers told us. He is right, I still have my last fight, against the black widow, I do not know how this will end. Natasha gave me weapons options, from guns to swords, although I think you already know which one I chose. I took out a black dagger with some silver touches, I chose it because it seemed to be well balanced even if it was not the one I always use. The agent was about to choose a pair of pistols, until it seems that she realized she was going to fight against a teen, then she took out some strange sticks. It gave me a bit of shame to see that everyone stopped their respective trainings to see our fight. I watched her until I thought that the best option was to attack first and take advantage of my speed. I ran straight towards her and at the last minute I changed direction and I pointed the dagger in her back, I took advantage of that she was still confused. Although it seems that not enough because she made a rare turn and ended up squeezing my throat against the sticks. I pretended to be drowning and when she let go a bit, I slipped between her legs and I pushed her down and caught her neck with my dagger. I had her completely immobilized so she simply gave up. I can not believe that I have won a fight to a professional murderer, although something tells me that she was not fighting with all her strength, that disappointed me a little because I was exhausted after our fight. And I have no doubt that if I had to fight against almost any other avenger, I would have lost. Now there's only the last fight left, Percy vs. Thor, this is going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, please don't kill me. If you killed me, no one would continue with this story. I am so sorry! I was short of ideas and very busy. I promess this story will turn out more interesting. Please review!** **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing.**

Percy's POV

I don't know what to say, now I have to fight against Thor, I know that I have already fought against Ares and that I defeated him, but this is different, he looks like a good guy. "I'm going to fight with everything I have, so I hope you don't restrain yourself Perseus, maybe you realized that the fights against the rest of the Avengers seemed a bit easy and incomplete, that was because they were testing you, I will not prove you, I have all the desire to beat you" the Asgardian said. I seriously wish he stoped calling me that. I just nodded to that mini speech, I had to concentrate, maybe I did not always take things seriously, but I wanted to see how Thor fought.

We started spinning in circles until Thor attacked, he threw his hammer at me, but I dodged it and while he raised his hand waiting for his weapon to return to him, I came running with my sword pointed at his shoulder; just at that moment the hammer came back and would have hit me hard if I had not bent over. So we started the real fight with Thor brandishing his hammer like a sword. Our weapons connected and sparks came out of them. So we went on for a few minutes until Thor seemed bored and he threw a bolt at me out of nowhere. This hit me in the middle of my chest and I fell on my back. I slightly heard Bruce shout "Thor, it's just a kid!" and then to this answer "he is more than a child friend Bruce and I intend to prove if what is said about this hero is true".

If this is what the doctor believes about me, I think I have to prove him otherwise. When Thor was about to shoot me again, I emptied half of the Olympic-sized pool that was in the room and formed a shield in front of me. The beam hit the water and with what remained of it, I formed some ice spears and threw them at Thor. He dodged and smashed most, but one hit his ankle and he fell. Seeing that he could not do more, he threw the hammer at me and I took it and threw it back.

After that, I looked to the side because it seemed to me that everything had been quiet. There I saw that everyone was with their mouths open looking at me, all but Annabeth who was looking at me with the same face of confusion that I should have at that moment. This awkward silence lasted for what seemed like hours until Tony said "I thought that you were the only one that could lift the hammer" to which Thor replied "those words have not come out of my mouth, what I said is that only the worthy could raise it and it is clear that Perseus here present is it". That ended our fight and I was more confused than before if that is possible, I looked again at my wise girl to see if she was understanding more than me and I saw her there, mentally trying to explain what they were talking about.

Natasha's POV

Wow, that's all I can think about, wow. I am good at reading people, it is part of my job, but I never thought I would see such complicated emotions in the faces of these teenagers. In Percy on one hand I can see joy and enthusiasm, but if I look deeper, in his eyes, I can see pain and suffering. Besides that you can see that he is a warrior and a leader. But for what it would be necessary these things to be, I understand all this about being demigods, but how much could have happened them for me to see those things in his face.

Adding to all this that he was able to lift Thor's hammer. I wonder what he and this girl are really capable of. I think they would be good agents, but what am I saying, they would be good Avengers. I saw that Clint was going to open his mouth to say something when out of nowhere came an emo boy with numerous small cuts. He went over to where Annabeth and Percy had met and said "Percy, Annabeth, the camp, a monsters army 2 miles away, help" and fainted. "Nico!" they shouted in unison. "We have to leave quickly. Have you perfected your vapor travel?" Annabeth asked. "No, but we do not have time, I have to do it," said Percy. I wasn't understanding anything, but I knew that Percy's camp was in danger and I was not going to sit idly by while they needed help. "We're going with you," I said. I just hope I do not regret this later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I am not going to quit this story so don't get emotioned, you aren't** **going to get rid of me that easy.** **I** **am going to write this chapter different from how I have written the other ones. Please tell me wich way you prefer** **them.** **Disclaimer** **: I own** **nothing.**

 **In memory** **of Stan Lee. You may be gone, but you will always be remembered in the mind of all the people you inspired. Adults, kids, fanfiction writers.**

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe it. There has been no big monster attacks since the war with Gaia, and now a monster army?! Our bad luck is incredible, but this is not the moment to think about this. We have to gather the troops and create a barrier to eliminate all the monsters, also get someone to attend Nico, I don't know how much he is going to endure.

I was thinking in Natasha's offer when Percy said "Ok, but you have to swear in the river Styx that you aren't going to tell anyone the location of camp Half-Blood, or anything about the existence of the gods. This is a sacred promise that, believe me, you don't want to break". The Avengers, with a determinated look, said at the same time "we swear". The thunder rumbled and everyone except Percy, Thor and I looked confused. "Thor, please pick up Nico, we are going to take him with us", Percy said. Thor nodded and carefully picked Nico, then walked to us.

"We have to go now, everyone put your hands together. Percy, do you think you can take us all?", I asked him. "I don't know Annabeth, but I have to try. We have to get to camp, and fast". With that, we all made a circle and Percy closed his eyes. I felt a little dizzy and fell to the ground, like everyone else. When I opened my eyes again, we were at the border of camp and Percy had passed out.

Steve Roger's POV

I really feel sorry for this kids. They have been in 2 wars, and now their home is being attacked. We have to help them, if we didn't, we don't deserve the title of heroes. I went to pick up Percy, but as soon as I touched him, he jumped like 5 feets **(A/N: how much is that? I use meters)** , and said "I, Perseus Jackson, give permission to the Avengers to enter to camp Half-Blood". I don't know why that was necessary, but we entered.

There, we saw a lot of kids with Percy's age and less. They were preparing to war; sharpening arrows and swords, placing traps, etc. I can't believe how kids are forced to do this. When the kids saw us, they, scared, took their weapons, but when they saw Percy and Annabeth, they relaxed, and went to make a circle around them, completely ignoring us. I noticed how they looked up to them, like their leaders.

A girl that was their age said, "Percy, Annabeth! You are finally here. We have to prepare. We called the romans, although we don't know if they are going to be able to get here in time. Also, all the seven are here". "Good, thanks Clarisse. Now, we have some news. These are the Avengers, they are going to help us fight the monsters. Please get them some weapons, as the majority can't fight with theirs" Annabeth said. The girl, Clarisse, went with another five teens to find us weapons, while the rest stayed here.

Percy's POV

Why do the fates hate me? I know that this isn't the moment to think in this, but I can't help it. Now we have to prepare. "Will, go help Nico please, he needs his doctor. Hephaestus and Hermes' cabins, go to set traps. Demeter and Apollo's cabins, work together and make cotton for the bandages, also make a bigger place for the wounded. Ares' cabin, help training people. Athena's, do intelligent things" I said hoping they would listen me. Annabeth continued, "the rest, help the others and set the defenses, prepare yourselves. The Athena cabin is going to make our strategy. Also, reunion with the cabin counselors and the seven in 5 minutes".

We aren't going to loose, we have a home to protect.


End file.
